Various weapons are known which mount an additional or auxiliary weapon. For example, a grenade or gas launcher can be mounted on a rifle. Both the main and auxiliary weapons are operated by rotatable trigger members. In addition, both usually also have safety mechanisms.
One difficulty with prior art devices of this type is that faced by the user in operating both trigger members. These trigger members are usually somewhat spaced apart, requiring the user to move his hand from one trigger member to the other to fire one weapon or the other. This can be confusing to do in the heat of battle. Obviously, any extra difficulty encountered in discharging the various weapons is disadvantageous.
In addition, the safety of the auxiliary weapon is prone to being accidentally released. This is especially true since the user is not always as familiar with the operation of the auxiliary weapon as with the main weapon. Thus, since the safety is released by a simple pivotal movement in many cases, this can be accidentally done by the user as he reaches for the trigger member for the auxiliary weapon.